The invention relates to a arrangement and method for the electronic monitoring of an adjustment drive From the European published Patent Application EP-A 0 422 388, a switching device is known for the electromotive operation of closing components in motor vehicles, and for which a historical contemplation of curve and behavior of the first derivative of the moment of rotation is made. With this, it is possible to distinguish between a jamming of the closing component and changes in the rotational moment, which are caused by stick-slip effects. Fluctuations in the main supply voltage are taken into consideration in that rotational speed/rotational moment families of characteristics that depend on the operating voltage enter into the limit value formation.
The subject-matter of German published patent application DE-A 31 11 711 is a device to prevent the jamming of automatically operated doors or windows, particularly on vehicles. For this, the time intervals, determined at certain positions during the preceding closing or opening operation, are compared to the time intervals of the actual operation, which are determined in the same way. If there are significant deviations, then a jamming must be assumed. Changes in the time intervals based on a supply voltage fluctuation are not detected separately in this case.